<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not much help by ethereal_dejavu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201859">not much help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_dejavu/pseuds/ethereal_dejavu'>ethereal_dejavu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, cutie jiwoo that actually doesnt pay attention to class, nerd jinsoul, this is super short im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_dejavu/pseuds/ethereal_dejavu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinsoul makes a plan to talk to the cute girl from physics which consist on asking for help but it turns out she might have read the girl wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not much help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting a semester was always hard on Jinsol, she got so used to laying around or going out with her friends that waking up at 7 am for classes became the most tedious task. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely got out of bed that morning, envious of how chipper her roommate was running around to the beat of music getting ready for class. She would have resented her for it but she didn't have it in her heart to be mean to her. Or anyone to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since high school she dreads getting up early and she hoped college would be nicer to her but instead, she has to wake up early almost every day of the week this semester, she knows is her own fault, maybe if she had made up her schedule on time and not half an hour before the deadline she wouldn't be suffering this much but it wouldn't be Jinsol if she didn't do things last minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as she hated waking up early she has to admit that she greatly enjoys walking around campus with a warm cup of coffee. Looking at how everyone is struggling to stay awake just like she did, gave her a sense of belonging like she wasn't the only one suffering like this. She knows she might be late a couple of minutes but it is the first day she can always blame it on getting lost around campus, which is definitely not something that happened before, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friends were already texting in their group chat about wanting to sleep in more, well at least Yerim and Hyunjin did, who were still in high school. Jungeun just laughed at everyone cause she got lucky and her earliest class was at 9.30. Oh, how she envied her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol might hate college but she still loved physics, she refuses to let shitty teachers ruin it for her which is why she mostly studied physics by herself with her ever so trusty books. She had already looked at the syllabus, thanks to Vivi (her chem lab partner last semester) that had already taken this class so she was more than ready for what this class had in store. All she could hope now was that her teacher was as passionate as her and that maybe she could make a friend or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made it to her building just on time, surprisingly, considering how she kept getting distracted by her friends and actually took the longest route to her classroom. Totally not on purpose. Making her way through the white walls in the hallway she easily found her classroom, 773, it was decently full of people but lucky her, her favorite spot was empty. She didn't like sitting too close to the board, didn’t like the attention, but she couldn't see if she sat way in the back, she refused to use her glasses around people. Third or fourth row was usually perfect for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, she took her things out and decided to scroll through her phone while waiting for the teacher to arrive. She would sometimes look around to see if there was a familiar face but it seemed like that wasn't the case. Jinsol wasn't fond of being alone in class which is why she hoped she could make a friend or two. Plus, having a study partner was always nice. She worked better around people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professor made it barely on time and right behind her was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small in height, smaller than her at least, with red-ish hair and cute bangs that made her face look even cuter. In simple jeans and a cute sweater everything about her was, beautiful. They made brief eye contact and Jinsol looked away blushing at being caught staring. She couldn’t help it, petty girls were her ultimate weakness and this girl was definitely the prettiest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat by the middle section, a row in front of her just so she could look at her during the class, she didn't want to seem like a stalker but boy did she developed crushes fast. She doesn't think she'll do anything about it and that was ok for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Jiwoo was her name, hasn't it been because her professor took attendance she wouldn't have known it for a while. Too scared to approach her. For some reason knowing her name just made her interest grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiwoo didn't really participate in class but she was always paying attention and taking notes. Jinsol thought it was cute, how much she tried for the class. Every little thing Jiwoo did during class seemed to point to the fact that she was pretty smart and took her studies quite seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how Jinsol finally came up with a plan to talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been barely two weeks since class started so it was the perfect time to act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friends had told her that she couldn't just sit next to the girl and start talking to her out of nowhere. Well more like Jungeun and Yerim said that Hyunjin just said to go for it. So her plan was to get late-ish to class so her seat was occupied, which had actually happened before and she was very mad about it but now it was a blessing in disguise, so she would be just in time for class and have no other choice but to sit behind Jiwoo. She had paid attention to the empty seats around her and both the seat beside her and the one behind that one was always empty. So after a week or two, she would end up sitting next to her and asking her to help her in class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost perfect, except for one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been barely a week and she was already sitting next to Jiwoo, she was even prettier this close. She tried to fight the urge to just stare at her all the time but it was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher had left a bunch of exercises for them to do that day, either by themselves or in pair, when Jinsol looked at the board she noticed that she had already solved them last week when she was studying from the book the teacher had recommender, so this was the perfect occasion, she would finally talk to the girl without having to risk her grade, it was a win-win situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey” Jiwoo looked at her immediately, her beautiful brown eyes were giving her all the attention and she almost started stuttering “do you know how to solve the second one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh, shit I wasn't paying attention Ummm” she looked at the whiteboard trying to remember anything of what the professor had said no more than five minutes ago! “um I think we have to use the kinetic energy formula” </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> “and then the potential energy one for the rest of the movement” </span>
  <em>
    <span>also wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe she was wrong about Jiwoo but she looked so cute trying to be helpful she didn’t have the heart to tell her how wrong she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don’t sound sure” Jinsol couldn't help but smile at the girl getting all flustered about not paying attention to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I always have trouble concentrating in this class” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started working on the exercise together, Jiwoo had actually taken her notes and formulas to help Jinsol, she felt her heart get warm and fluffy at how much the girl was trying despite the fact that almost everything she said was wrong, maybe she had read her wrong about being into the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“here, I think this is right,” Jiwoo said showing her the solved exercise, Jinsoul looked it over and it was almost right, she had just made a mistake at the end. She couldn’t get over how cute and nice Jiwoo was trying to help her out “so now we have to do the energies graphics, I’m pretty sure the result has to be equal to the work?” her little confused face had Jinsoul swooning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the class going over the rest of the exercises and Jinsoul was subtly trying to let Jiwoo know whether what she was doing was right or wrong while also letting her help her, it was a little exhausting but seeing Jiwoo’s cute smile once she explained something right made it so worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once class was over they gathered their stuff and walked together outside, Jinsol wasn't sure what to do next but she already made it this far she couldn't back down now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jiwoo right?” she asked trying to look like she just remembered her name and hadn't it written it down the first class when the professor took attendance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you want to study with me after class, whenever you’re free?” Jinsol asked she saw Jiwoo open her eyes wider and couldn’t help the smile that made her way to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure, here this is my number” taking Jinsol’s arm she wrote a bunch of numbers on it with a smiley face at the end “I have to run now but text me ok”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah” and just like that Jiwoo left her standing by herself with a pretty girl number on her arm. She didn’t want to waste any time so she took her phone out, put in her number and sent her a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this is Jinsol from physics and i'm actually really good at physics so i didn’t really needed the help i just wanted an excuse to talk to you but it looks like you could use my help,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she sent her after contemplating whether to tell her the truth or not for almost five minutes, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re lucky you’re cute otherwise i wouldn't have tried to help you” was the response she got, feeling instantly relieved at the answer and how Jiwoo didn't take offense at how she lied to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tried being the key word</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsoul just smiled at herself after only getting a bunch of emojis as a response, maybe her plan worked after all, especially since they spent the rest of the week texting non-stop. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this has been on my drafts for ages and i finally decided that i wasn't going to write much more of it and just gave it an open-ish ending<br/>@etherealagain on twt and cc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>